Connections
by Southern writer
Summary: A two years post crash, off island based, fic. Focus and a central character who has connections with many losties especially with Sawyer and Kate. Includes ideas based off the recently aired episode 'Every Man for Himself’.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is one of thoseone or two chapters only fics. If I get good reviews I'll stretch it out one or two more chapters but I am bending and speculating with flashbacks as it is, so this is just for the fun of it :)

Chapter one- Familiar

"And today's forecast for Albuquerque, New Mexico is a high of 70 degrees and low of 68 on this fine September day." The radio blared. A phone began to ring as the daily weather forecast continued.

"Hello." A tired voice answered. "No, no I am not suppose to be in till eleven today, Eric. You are going to have to find some one else to cover for her."

Livia Phillips hung up the phone and slowly got out of bed. As she walked toward her bathroom mirror the morning traffic report ended and the hit new song by Avril Lavigne, Complicated, started to play.

"Turn that down in there!" Livia's roommate, Maggie, yelled from the other room. She was hung over like usually from being out the night before with her boyfriend, Jason.

Livia, turned the radio to off, she had never liked the song much. After quickly getting ready for the day she headed toward the small apartments kitchen to fix a cup of coffee.

"Good morning!" Livia greeted her twenty five year old divrced roommate. Maggie sat at their small dinning room table in a bathrobe on. Her layered brown curls laid as a mess around her face. She groaned hello then went back to her coffee. Livia smiled and set two tylanol in font of her friend. She then grabbed her brown satchel and then headed to the door.

"Have a good day Maggie, don't do anything you'll regret!" Livia called as she walked out the front door and down a flight of stairs.

She and her roommate lived in a small apartment in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Livia was twenty years old. Before she went to work each day she would stop off at a local library for an hour or two and read. Livia worked for a wedding planning company. It had sub-divisions across the country and Livia was the secretary for the CEO of the New Mexico based firm.

Livia, began to read section four of Of Mice and Men.

"So what's your favorite part so far ya, book worm?" A Southern husky voice asked.

"Excuse me?" Livia turned and asked with a smile. "Were you talking to me?"

"Yes, mam I was. So what's you favorite part?" A man behind Livia asked again.

Livia smiled and turned back to nearly the beginning of the book. She then handed the book to the tall blonde haired man.

"Read the underlined part."

_Guys like us, that work on ranches, are the loneliest guys in the world. They got no family. They don't belong no place. . . . With us it ain't like that. We got a future. We got somebody to talk to that gives a damn about us._

"So I take it you've read this before." Livia said

The man handed the book back to its owner.

"Yeah." He said shortly and walked off with a slight temper.

"You're late."

"No, actually I am early. And good morning to you too, Mrs. Russel." Livia said with a smile as she greeted her boss.

"You can run down to Starbucks and get me another cup off coffee; now."

"I'm on it." Livia proclaimed as she walked out the door and down the city street.

Her cell phone began to ring when she was waiting in line.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sista. It's Cassie, listen can you watch Clem this afternoon. Something came up at work."

"Sure, drop her off at the apartment at 4:30, m'kay?"

"Thanks a bunch, see ya then."

Livia's sister, being a single mom, often dropped her four year old daughter off at her apartment.

"That'll be 8 dollars and 42 cents." The cashier lady said in a cheerful tone. Livia read hr name tag quickly.

"Well thank you very much, Nikki."

Livia paid the bill then grabs the two coffees she bought and headed back to work.

Her daily routine went on its way as it always did. She got to work, did her job then went home early if she could. Livia often hide behind a fake smile. She gave off the appearance that everything was alright. As everyone does, she had her back stories and she carried the weight of the past on her shoulders from day to day. She hardly ever complained. She let the world think what they may of her. A bright smile and positive attitude was constantly being shown by her lead people to believe her life was all peaches and cream. Through thick and thin she ran the race; and she ran it hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Please review!!:)

* * *

Chapter two – different than the usual

A My Little Pony rerun played on Livia's TV in her small living room. Her 4 year old niece, Clementine, sat only feet away from the screen, waiting to find out if the flying castle would fall from the sky. Livia stood by the kitchen counter finishing making a peanut butter sandwich. Licking the peanut butter off her finger tips when she finished she then took the sandwich on a plate over to her niece.

"There ya go darlin'. Peanut butter, with no jelly, cut down the middle, no crust." Livia sat the plate on tray and gave it to Clem.

"Thank you." The little girl said politely while not taking her eyes off the TV screen.

"Aunt Livie, is going to do some work right now. So you just watch your show ok, sweetheart?" Livia said in sweet motherly tone.

"Ok, Aunt Livie" Clementine said looking up at her aunt with big shinning blue eyes.

As Livia walked toward the kitchen table where she had her laptop set up she passed her roommate, who was on her way out.

"Hey." Livia said. "Where are ya goin?"

Maggie put on a fake smile and turned to her friend. "I am going to the mall for a bit." Maggie could fool the world with her bright smile and quick lies. She gave off an appearance that enabled most people to judge her. She kept a cool face in light of any situation.

Without another word Maggie walked out of the apartment. Livia was left with a pain in her gut. She knew that some thing was wrong with Maggie and that she was up to no good. She was constantly lied to about it though. Livia let it slide, and made mental note to keep a closer eye on her dear friend.

Hours after Clem had gone back home Livia started to get ready for bed. A full moon's light shown through the thin living room curtains making the room glow a silver color. The sun no longer provided natural heat at that hour so the apartment had a chilling feel about it.

In jeans and a purple T-shirt Livia walked around her small home turning off lights and putting things away. Her wavy, dirty blonde hair hung below her shoulders. Her Chocolate brown eyes held a tired look in them. Livia's hard working hands cleaned the dishes by a small light provided above the sink. Suddenly Livia heard a knock on the door. It was too late at night for guests so Livia assumed it was Maggie who had lost her key. She opened the door without even looking through the peephole. Stunned, she looked straight into the blue eyes of a tall man. His shoulders sat at a slope, and his hair was just below his ears. His mouth remained pinched shut as if he was waiting for her to say the first words. Each of his hands rested in his pockets. He wore a tattered old, dark coat and blue jeans. Livia stood in the door way shivering from the night air.

"Do you need something sir?" She asked with a weak, tired smile.

"Yeah." The stranger answered in nearly a whisper. He bent his head down out of what would have appeared to be shame.

"Well, seeing as you are on my doorstep at a nearly midnight on a weeknight it must be rather important." Livia handled that as she did every situation she faced; in professional, polite manner. It made it easier for her to hide who she was and let the word see who they wanted to. "You are more than welcome to come in if you'll just tell me your name and why you are here."

"Name's James, and I am here to talk to you." Livia recognized the southern husky voice the moment he put together an entire sentence.

"You are that man from the library aren't you?" Livia noted more out of shear observation than shock.

Taking that as a welcome James walked inside the apartment.

"So What is it that you need?" Livia asked still lingering in the entryway.

James gave off the appearance that he was uncomfortable with the scenario taking place. His eye's shifted one way or another as if he was trying to avoid making visual contact with the women before him.

"Sir, I don't mean to sound rude but I would like to be going to bed, so if you wouldn't mind could you please tell me what it is you want."

James eye's finally settled and a wave of confidence rushed over him.

"Well, Pumpkin, I think you know some one that I would like to meet."

Livia quickly felt the past 5 years rush back to her. She stared James in the eyes and looked at the man she had only ever heard about. And something snapped; no longer did she uphold to a professional demeanor. Livia's rage and anger boiled over, She made a weak attempt to hide her fruseration that was she could carry on a conversation with the man.

"Sawyer." Livia said in a disgusted whisper. "James Ford. What the hell do you want you bastard?" Her eyebrows lowered and her eye's had dangerous air about them. Her tone took a turn for the worst that quickly let Sawyer know he better watch what he said.

"I need your help."

"Oh really? And just how may I help you Mr. Ford" Livia asked with utter sarcasm. There was a moments pause before James spoke, as if it was a struggle for him to say what he wanted to.

"I want to meet my daughter."

"And why the hell would I help you do that after what you but my sister and her daughter through, what would give you the idea that I would ever help arrange that meeting?"

"Listen, blondie. I never said I thought you would. But she's my little girl ok, I want to meet her; even if it's only one time." Sawyer's expression was one of pure helplessness. He was emotionally on the floor pleading for her help.

"All you'll have to do it have her over for a play date or something and I'll come over and say hi. It'll only be a minute."

Livia had heard all about the man who had broken her sister's heart. She heard all about the man who made her life worst than it had ever been. But she looked at the man who proclaimed to be Sawyer and she didn't see a con man, she didn't see a traitor. Although she never though she could, she saw in him a father who only wanted to see his little girl and let her know he was sorry.

James' was a man of confidence and standards. He ha his mind set on who he was. Livia could tell that he was out of his element.

"Ok." Was all she said as she looked the southern stranger in the eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:: Meetings

* * *

Livia stared blankly at the computer screen on her desk at work. Ever since her late night visitor had left she had had trouble concentrating. Her desk was right beside a large window so the sun's afternoon rays hit her chair and desk leaving them slightly warm. The room had a shade of gold about it at this hour with the bright colors shining in from the high western sky.

The office was relatively quiet; everyone was doing their own work at this time. Livia took a sip of her third cup of coffee that day and continued to make appointments and schedule meetings for her boss.

"Excuse me, mam. Where is the Mrs. Russel?" A man ask.

Mrs. Russel, Livia's boss and the head wedding planner for the New Mexico based wedding planning firm, was on a conference call. Without looking up from her computer screen Livia answered the youthful voice.

"I am sorry sir; you must have a scheduled appointment to meet with Mrs. Russel. Would you like to come back another day?"

"No, I would like to meet with her now." The man answered in a still polite tone. Livia looked up to see a Man in his very early twenties, she guessed him to be about her own age. He has shaggy brown hair and piercing grey blue eyes. He wore a black suit and had a young women at his side.

"I'll tell her you're here if you'll give me a name, Sir."

"Boone Carlyle."

"And your friend?"

"Sam." The apparent girlfriend of the man answered with a smile. They each held a polite happy air about them.

Livia smiled their direction as she called her boss.

"You have a Mr. Boone Carlyle and Miss Sam her to see you, Mrs. Russel. Would you like me to let them in?... Ok" Livia hung up the phone and walked out from behind her desk.

"It will be just down this hall." Livia said cheerfully as she lead the two visitors to her bosses work room. The followed her while holding each other's hands in a sweet flirty way. She smiled god bye then shut the door behind them and went back to her desk. The day dragged on till five thirty. At that time Livia got up, grabbed her black jacket and walked out the doors onto the busy evening city sidewalk. The Clicking of her heels on the pavement formed a continuing pattern. She walked in a steady pace toward a city park a few blocks away from her office

The parks trees were nearly bare; next to all the leaves were blown off. By that time in fall the only leaves left were those orange and red ones that had not been picked up by the cities park gardeners. The parks gravel walkways were covered with deep oranges, dark reds, and bright yellows. Livia made her way through the crowded park to the center where there were many benches. The benches were made of metal and had been painted a glossy black color. Livia, being dressed in one of her nicer work suits, dusted off the bench than sat down to wait. The sun began to set early that time of year, a slight wind picked up the leaves off the park floor and twirled them in the air for a few seconds before bring them back down. Shadows created by the trees from the setting sun covered the ground. The crowd began to lessen at time passed. Livia after about twenty minutes began to ready herself to leave, till suddenly off in the distance she caught sight of a familiar figure. She then saw that they were preoccupied, so she then decided she would wait a little longer.

The man was talking to a women. She appeared to be of a tuff nature. She presented herself forcefully. Although they were to far away for Livia to understand what they were saying she could tell by their body language that it was something of a shady nature. Abruptly the young women turned away. She has wearing blue jeans, a dark jacket, a red scarf and light brown cowboy boots. Her brownish, blonde hair blew in the wind and framed her face as she walked away. Livia had been acting as if she was reading during this whole ordeal as not to act as if she had not been paying attention.

"Sorry bout the delay darling." The same husky southern voice that had been at her house the night before said. "I had some business to take care of with my partner Emmie over there for a min."

Livia smiled kindly to act as if she cared. James sat down on the same bench next to her.

"So what do ya think?" he asked in a rather solemn tone. Livia cut straight to the point and avoided all awkwardness. She handled the situation like she did everything else, in a business like manner.

"you understand this is a one-time-thing right?" Livia questioned with an air of superiority, despite the obvious age difference.

"Yeah, corse I do sugarplum. Whatcha think I was gonna sign up for a carpool shift?"

"I was just making sure." Livia said clearly "Cassidy has a meeting tomorrow. Clem is going to be at my house for a few hours; you can come over then."

A rush of relief and fear seemed to come over James as the idea of meeting his daughter. His facial expression remained the same but Livia could tell by his eyes. He looked out upon the park scene before him but he didn't see it. His mind was drifting in space. James' dark eyes seemed to be looking through time.

"See you tomorrow, Sawyer."

Livia walked out of the park, down the city sidewalks. It began to get dark and the street lights son came on. Livia knew she was playing an dangerous game; but she also knew tat in the end if it was played well they would all win. And Livia had never lost before, and she wasn't planning to this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanx for reviewing Contorce!! actually i post this fic on another board where ppl request to be characters in it... so the women in the park with sawyer was not kate, but maggie livia's roomate,'maggie' is kate(from epie Whatever the Case May Be). This may be the last chapter but if any one wants me to continue just say so cuz i have another storyline i can go into:) Please review!!

* * *

Chapter 4: such is life

"Good morning this is Livia Phillips speaking; how may I help you?" Livia asked in a cover up tired voice. She spoke in a perky happy tone as she answered the phones at work. Livia listened to a man on the other line ask for information about arrangements for him and his girlfriends anniversary dinner. Besides weddings the company also helped in anniversaries.

"I am sorry Dr. Shephard, I can't pull up files such as the ones you are requesting that quickly. Yes… yes, I understand your girlfriend" He interrupted her for the fourth time loudly. "Rachel is it? Ok well I am sure Rachel or you can call our head courtiers and get the connections to the florist she is requesting." Livia pulled the phone away from her ear as the man continued to insist that certain arrangements be made in a rather loud voice. His persistence and dedication to his girlfriend's joy in perfection of the upcoming occasion amazed Livia. She tried to maintain her composure and be patience but she felt like screaming; day in and day out she had to deal with controlling people who expected perfection that she couldn't deliver. "Sir, I do not have that information available here. I will direct you to another department that may be able to assist you." Livia quickly wired the call and took another one from the call waiting list.

The rest of her day followed in a similar pattern. Hours proceeding were dreary; finally everything started to come to an end. The week was wrapping up and Livia couldn't have been more happy.

"Do your ears hang low do they wobble to and fro…."

The kids song played on the CD player in Livia's apartment as Livia's niece, Clementine, dances around her living room. The little girl's bare feet sunk into the carpet with every step. Her red play dress flared out and spun around when she twirled. The words were repeated by her small voice; they were slurred by a lisp. Her sparking dark blue eyes and dimples reflected the moment of joy she had in listening to the song. A beaded necklace that was too long she had made at preschool hung around her neck.

Coming in from vacuuming her bed room Livia caught Clem in a hug and swung her around to the beat of the music. The little dirty blonde haired girl laughed out loud and smiled from ear to ear as she danced with her aunt. Livia sung the words while she listedn to her niece's blissful laugh.

As the song began to wrap up the door bell rang. She set her niece on feet and went to get the door. Livia wore faded blue jeans that she had cut into capris. A two sizes too big button up, stripped shirt was what Livia wore to complete her mix and match outfit. A red bandana kept her hair out of her eyes.

"Hon, can ya turn that CD off I think we got some company." Livia hollered back at Clem as she went to answer the door.

"Yess mam." Clem said in her young cheerful voice.

Livia smiled a genuinely happy smile as she turned the door knob. Her smile of happiness soon turned to one of true shock and momentary admiration.

There before her stood James in a suit. His shaggy hair had been combed back and he wore a tie. Livia, taken back by his formal appearance didn't recognize him for a moment. He carried a briefcase so she assumed he had just come from' work'… or rather a con.

"Hey" James muttered in what almost sounded like a nervous voice. "She here?"

"No, I invited you over for a play date, ya like hide go seek?" Liva replied sarcastically in a dry tone. James rolled his eyes; he had an uptight feel about him.

"You worried?" Livia asked smiling, sort of giggling to herself. Sawyer ignored her question.

James followed Livia into the small apartment kitchen. He accepted the glass of water she offered him and wished it was liquor.

Livia knew James was hard to understand but today he was as easy to read as an open book.

James wanted his little girl to love him, if he only ever met her once he wanted it to be a good meeting. Men such as James knew how to handle, business and women but when it came to children it was different. It was his own fresh in blood he was about to meet for the first and last time. A child sees things as black and white; they see things that way because they don't know any better. They had never been taught to read between the lines. Clementine's whole idea of her father would be based off of one meeting, the one meeting James was determined to get right.

"Ready? Livia asked.

"Yeah" Sawyer said bluntly

Livia nodded. "Clemie, we have a guest, want to come say hi?" She yelled, then lead James wen out of the kitchen and went into the living room.

Sawyer walked in and saw the small back of child laced with dirty blonde tangles. Her long hair covered up most of the back of her red dress. She had been playing with a doll on other side of the room.

Clementine heard their footsteps and turned to face them.

James was taken back by her sparkling big blue staring straight at him. All his emotional armor was stripped away; it was useless against those innocent eyes. His own daughter sat before him.

Livia bent down to Clem's eye's level. "Sweet-heart this is Mr. Sa.. James. This is Mr. James. He came here to see you."

Clementine looked James up and down and took him in. Her button nose wrinkled and lil mouth's corners turned into a smile.

"Hi." Clemintine said looking up at her father.

James followed Livia's example and he got down to Clem's eye level, squatting on his haunches. Livia heard the phone ring; she knew it was her co worker, Abby, calling about a client so she left the two along and went to take the call.

Clementine was not a shy child, being four years old she thought she was on top of the world.

With bare feet that twisted in so her toes faced each other she extended her small hand toward James.

"Nice ta meet you misthur James." Clem said revealing a small lisp she possessed. She places her small hand in his and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too, Princess." James responded in a light comforting voice. He tried his best to hold the appearance of some one who was at ease.

"That's not my name, silly" Clem shoot back revealing her dimples as she smiled.

"And silly ain't mine." Sawyer said showing his dimples as well. His face was clean cut for the occasion. Clem wasted no time with slow introduction.

"What are those?" Clementine asked bringing her small fingers up to his cheeks; she touched either side where his dimples laid.

"Those are dimples… you got em' too." Sawyer said in a sweet tone tilting his head to one side slightly.

Clementine laughed a laugh that lit up the room. Her whole body shook and she squirmed as lil children often do when they laugh. Sawyer looked at his daughter and watched the laughter take over her.

"You're funny." Clementine said with certainty. She then took the pleasure of sitting down indian style in front of him to enjoy his presence. "You's gonna stay long Mistthur James?" Clem asked tilting her head right up so she could see his face.

"Not too long today sweetheart, I gotta leave town later." Sawyer's eyes drifted away so that he didn't look her in the face. "I uhm… I just wanted to come and say hi before I left." Sawyer forced his eyes to meet her face once again. Clementine was satisfied with his answer. Standing up her childhood impatience lead her to move on to an other subject.

"Wanna dance to my muusic?" Clementine asked leading James over toward her CD player. James blushed slightly, he had never been a good dancer.

"Well, I guess I can dance one dance for ya; but just one!" James said giving in extremely easily to his daughters demands.

"Okie dokie." Clementine replied cheerfully as she turned on her CD. As the nursery rhythm type songs played James took Clementine up in his arms and swung her around her room. Clementine's laughter over took the music. James matched his winging motions with the sound for her giggles. When the song ended Clementine, still laughing, went and turned the CD player to off. James once again drop to his knees and meet Clem at eye level. Without warning Clementine swung her tiny arms around his kneck and held on tight. She was not a tall child so she stood on her tip toes and held on tight. Slowly James brought his strong arms around his little girl. He was taken back by the small act of kindness, he was more stunned when she whisper in his ear.

"I like you." Clementine spoke in a soft voice, she said in sincerely. He had gotten his daughter approval. Clementine released her grip and looked James in the eyes and waited for his to speak. In a broken voice James spoke to his little girl.

"I got something for ya." James reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag. Clem's starry eyed glaze never left her father's hands. Carefully he unraveled a beautiful bracelet.

"It'll be to big for ya now." James said in a tone that implied he through he had done something wrong as if his gift wasn't good enough. "But if I give it to your Aunt Livia, she'll give it to ya when ya get older. Would ya like that?." James asked bring his eyes to meet his little girls. His voice sounded as if her answer to his question would determined his view on life. That moment was the only though on his mind.

Clementine's tiny fingers touched the polished silver. It was a simple silver chain that held many little hearts all around it.

"It was… my mom's." James told her quietly.

Clementine left her hand in his till gently touching the bracelet.

"I love it." She simply said. And with that sawyer touched her cheek little with the back of his hand and stood too leave. Clementine looked directly into his eyes for one moment. Tears nearly began to fill her eyes at the thought of her new found friend leaving. But she understood he had to go. Before she let her tears fall she smiled her father's smile, showed her darling dimples and then turned back to her toys. James walked out of the room and out of the apartment and out of his little princess's life. He knew after a few moments that she would be ok, she would make it in life. For what some may have taken a life time to know he had only needed minutes to. He saw in her even at a young age strength that would get her through. She was persistent and understanding at the same time. He left her with one object from his past. He left her with one object, one memory that he hoped she would look back on with joy.


End file.
